The Several States
by pierulestheworld
Summary: America has states. Countries meet states. America has a crazy idea. Countries go on a road trip for the crazy idea.
1. Chapter 1

_Fifty nifty United States, from 13 original colonies. Shout 'em, scout 'em, tell all about them! One by one, 'till we've given a day to every state, in the USA! ~Fifty Nifty United States song_

"Ve~! Come on Luddy! Hurry up!"

"Are you sure that what you heard was true Feliciano?"

"Si! Big brother Francis told me!"

"Because _France_ is a reliable source..."

Italy was currently pulling Germany through some meeting building in New York. Why? Since, apparently, France discovered quite a few new people who were like nations. He had told Italy, who told Germany and here he was being pulled by an excitable Italian.

"Hey, hey Ludwig! What room do you think they're in?"

"How would I know that?"

"'Cause you're Germany and you know everything!" Italy smiled obliviously at him while Germany blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Well, let's just keep looking..."

**-x-**

Inside a certain meeting room, in a certain building, in a certain state, in a certain country, chaos was going on. Why?

It was football season.

Nothing (besides a certain war...) drives the states further apart than sports. Football, baseball, basketball... if a state had a team, they had a grudge against another team and fighting ensued. Really, there was no way around it. Today was a particularly bad day. Why?

There had been several games on last night.

That meant the winners would brag, the losers would sulk or yell, and everyone else did something by themselves.

If you can't already tell, meetings are not productive at all.

Today was particularly bad since it had been opening weekend for college football.

Virginia sighed. Yelling about sports she was used too. But being unfortunate enough to sit between Florida and Minnesota as the talked about fashion was just painful. Virginia didn't really care about what was coming back into style. Rubbing her temples, she just decided to tune out the two girls.

Suddenly a gunshot went off, silencing the states in the room. Texas grinned as he put his gun back in its holster. "Now, y'all should shut up and maybe we can get something done for once." A few nodded and even more rolled their eyes.

Texas glared at a few of them. "Now, don't do that. I'm the biggest state aren't I?"

Alaska raised his hand, "Uh, I thought we went over already that I am the biggest..." His voice was muffled by the scarf he wore and it got quieter with every word he said.

Texas scowled at Alaska before sitting down and putting his boots on the table. Connecticut _tsk_ed at him.

"Don't do that. You'll get the table dirty. It isn't ours you know."

Texas ignored her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So... anyone have any news?"

New Jersey waved his hand around. "Oh! Oh! We're dealing with the flooding from that hurricane!" He smiled at them excitedly.

Louisiana sighed. "There's a tropical storm over my house. Nothin too bad though..."

There was an awkward pause until Florida said, "Well... there's a cat two over the Atlantic... Don't know where it's heading."

…

"Ok, so we fought, we talked about something, can we go now?"

The states looked at each other. Usually the fighting lasted much longer causing meetings to go long into the afternoon. It was barely 12:30.

"I guess..." Someone answered.

This is about the time Italy and Germany threw open the door and smiled at the states. "Ciao~!"

…

…

"Who the hell are you guys?"

All eyes turned to Texas who had his gun out. He was standing in front of some of the younger states.

Immediately, Italy showed his true Italian spirit. "Waaah! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Waaah! I'm a virgin, it'd be no fun to shoot me! I have relatives wherever you live!" He brought out a white flag from who-knows-where and began to wave it while crying.

Germany sighed and did a facepalm.

The states looked at Italy, then at New Jersey, who was currently playing with a bracelet. Texas lowered his gun. "We can't shoot someone who seems to have worse problems than Jersey..." Said state looked up at his name.

Germany began, "So, who are you? Are you really-"

"Hey! What's going on! I heard yelling!" America ran in holding a gun in each hand looking around wildly. Japan came panting in after him, beginning to bring out his katana.

"W-what's happening?"

"Oh nothing Al. These two just came in..." Texas pointed to Germany who was trying to calm Italy down. Italy perked up when he heard Japan speak. He grinned and glomped Japan.

"KIKUUU!"

Japan sighed and tugged Italy off him. "It is nice to see you Italy-kun... and you too Germany-san." He bowed to both. America looked over at the former Axis and Texas put his gun away for the second time in ten minutes.

"Oh hey Italy! Germany! What're you guys doin' over here?" He waved his hands at them, not realizing he still had a gun in each. Well, he did when Italy began screaming. "Oops! Sorry Italy." Putting them away, he repeated his question.

Italy jumped up, "We were following big brother Francis' directions!"

"Whad-"

"AAAAH!"

"GHAAAARGH!"

No one had noticed that France had been following Italy and Germany. So when he snuck into the room he immediately looked for someone he could... spread his love to. Unfortunately, he picked Virginia, who didn't tolerate being felt up and just happened to know how to flip someone. That's how France ended up on his back with her heel in his throat. America immediately went into protective big brother mode. "Hey get off of her!"

Virginia took her foot off of France while America picked him up. He glared at France. "Why'd you do that?"

"Wh-why'd you do _that_ Alfred? You don't usually get angry at that stuff..."

America waved his arms around. "Because you touched one of my little siblings!"

_Siblings?,_ Germany and France thought. Japan's eyes widened.

Italy looked over at France. "Hey was this what you meant?"

"Uhh... what did you mean by that Alfred?"

America seemed to realize he had just let out a secret. "Uh. Nothing." He looked over at the states hoping that they would understand. Luckily, they did.

"Ow!" Everyone looked over at Maryland, who had fallen out of her chair for some reason. America took this time to try to get out of the room. Key word: try. Germany caught him right before he went out the door.

"You are going to explain right now, no stopping, in less than five minutes. Those five minutes start after I finish this sentence."

"Well..." America scratched his head."You know how nations are personified? So are states or provinces or whatever. Yeah." He began to walk out the door again but Germany grabbed his arm.

"Then how come I have never heard of them? I have states too and have never seen one before."

"Well... you just didn't look did you!" America grinned. Germany was not amused. Luckily for him, Japan stepped in.

"From what we've seen only a few countries have personified states. America-kun, um... his brother, China-san and I all have them. We didn't know what to do so we kept them a secret. That may not have been the best choice..."

"Wait." Germany looked at Japan, "You have them too?"

Japan nodded. "My prefectures are personified."

"Oh ,wow Kiku! That's so cool!" That of course was Italy. "Can I meet them? Huh? Huh?"

"Ah, not at the moment Italy-kun..."

"Ok, but soon! Yay!" Italy hugged Japan again, who, again, peeled him off.

There was a cough from behind and that's when the nations remembered there were others in the room. Fifty others to be precise. Fifty others who were staring at the five nations.

One boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, pointed at the countries. "Uh, hey, dude? Like, who the hell are they?"

"Oh those are just, like, some other countries like me! That's Italy, Germany and France! And of course y'all know Kiku!" America pointed at each with a grin on his face. "And you three, these are my states! That's Maryland and California and Kansas and Arizona and Alaska and-"

"Hey! I should be introduced first!"

"HAHAHA! I was! Of course the heroine gets called first!"

"It's not fair!"

America tried to stop them. "Hey, hey guys..."

"SHUT UP!"

Yet another gunshot. "Seriously y'all! I'm runnin' outta ammo! Shut up and listen to Al!"

America cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Thanks Tex..." Suddenly his face lit into the biggest grin yet. Right as he was about to say something, the door to the conference room slammed open. In the doorway was a very angry England. Why? I don't know but it probably has to do with France.

"You bloody frog! How many times have I told you to stop sending me pictures of yourself nude! It's unseemly to be a gentlemen and seen with these types of photos!"

"_Arthur_!" The Englishman was tackled by an excitable American. "Wow, how'd you find this place? Isn't it great? Everyone is finding this room! So cool! Now you all can come on that trip with me!"

Germany gave America a weird look. "Trip? What's this about a trip?"

"Oh, oh, a trip! I wanna go! Will there be pasta?"

"Get off me you bloody git!"

"What was that about a trip?" Germany yelled, quieting the room. He went over and yanked America off of England, who got up off the ground. "Now, explain."

"Well," America looked over at the countries, and then at the states. "I was thinkin' that since you guys just found out 'bout the states that you should, like, get to meet them! Wouldn't that be cool? Like a giant reunion! 'Cause y'all used to own their land once upon a time, ya know. And the states should really get out more."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true... you guys just know me and a few other, um... wanna-be states. That's not a lot! Hehehe! So do you guys wanna go? Of course you wanna go! Now how do we pick where to go? Hmm..." He looked off into the distance dramatically for a while before suddenly running over to Texas and grabbing his hat. "Aha! We'll put each state in Tex's hat and pick so it'll be even and no one can say I'm showing favoritism!" He grinned like a hyena. "Whaddya guys think?"

"Well, I don't bloody know what's happening!"

America laughed, "I'll explain later. Say yes now."

"Ve~ Let's do it Ludwig! It'll be fun, ve~!"

"Ah... fine. Ja, I'll agree."

"Yaay! Ve~ Kiku! Come with us!"

Japan sighed and looked around. On one hand he could not go and have America lead the trip. On the other he could go and help rein in the chaos sure to happen. Plus, it would be a nice way to learn about the states. He'd met them, but didn't know that much. He nodded.

America and Italy cheered.

America looked over at England and smiled. "You'll come too, Arthur! Yay, that's everyone!"

"Ah, what about me? The country of love will come too!" France produced a rose out of no where and threw it at the states.

Speaking of the states...

"Hey, why don't you ask our opinion of this!"

America blinked and seemed to remember the others. "Uh... Are you ok with this?"

"NO!"

California waved. "Me and Izzy find it ok dudes! Like, more tourists, yay!" The two high fived.

That seemed to make the states reconsider. _Well... if they spend a lot of money... _was the thought going through most of their minds. Another thought entered a few of the minds: _We could make our rival look bad... _Slowly each state mumbled that they agreed.

"Yeeeees!" America did some weird victory dance. "I'll go write each of your names on a paper and put it in Tex's hat. England, Japan, and you others can stay with me tonight and we can go visit the state I pick tomorrow. States, you guys can go home and get ready! I'll call you when it's your turn! Whoo! Let's get this trip started!"

**AN: Ello! This is my first Hetalia fic... I hope it's good and all the characters are in character! So i'm gonna start out in this fandom doing the overused (?) idea of state-tans... Ah well whatever... And just a comment about updating... I don't like to post chapters unless I have some of the next chap written. And im a giant procrastinator. Just letting yall know. Oh yea... I dont own Hetalia. **

**First stop: Minnesota (Im doing her first since I was just there a month or so ago visiting my aunt and uncle at their cabin so its fresh in my memory... :))**


	2. 32 Minnesota

**I don't own Hetalia or anything else mentioned. I **_**do**_** own the name of the lake. I have no idea if it exists or not.**

_Minnesota: The most hipster state. (Much thanks to _feralfairy_ for telling me that. XD)_

Minnesota blinked as she switched her cell phone over to her other ear. "Really? I'm the first? You picked my name out of Tex's hat first?"

She could practically see America give his 'hero' grin. "Yup! Don't you feel honored?"

"Uh well... it's a good thing you called me when you did. I was about to drive over to one of my lake houses and clean it up before it gets too cold. Didn't think I'd be anywhere in the top ten. But I guess I should be staying in Minneapolis, since that's where you'll be coming in, right?"

"Yup! Hey if St. Paul is your capital, then why do most flights fly into Minneapolis?"

"They share an airport, remember?"

"...Oh yeah!"

Minnesota sighed, "Bye, Al."

"Bye Taylor! See you later!"

Minnesota, also known as Taylor Jones to friends, shut her phone and stayed in her car. Even though she was technically under legal driving age, she was allowed a car since she was much older than she looked. Most of the other states were given this special privilege.

She pushed one of her red-blonde braids away from her face and stepped out of the car. It was nice today. Not too warm, not too cold, perfect autumn weather. Going into her house and turning on the lights, she realized she needed to clean up a bit before the countries came. They wouldn't get a good impression of her if her house looked like a pigsty!

So, Minnesota spent the next few hours cleaning and thinking about how she could show off her house to the nations. She didn't have many big tourist attractions, just little off the road oddities. Most people just remembered that there was the Mall of America and that was it. There was more... there was her beautiful nature! She wasn't the 'Land of 10,000 Lakes' for nothing!

America had called her at nine in the morning and said he would be there in three or so hours. By twelve she was once again in her car and driving to the airport to pick up America and his group.

Minnesota had mixed feelings about them coming. She didn't really mind them coming, but... America had told the states before that the countries fought as much as the states did. Which was saying a lot.

**-x-**

Minnesota looked at the directory and saw that a plane from Washington D.C. had arrived ten minutes earlier. She hurried off to that gate while calling America.

"HELLO, TAYLOR!" Minnesota winced as America's voice boomed out of the tiny phone.

"Hey, Alfred. I'm at the airport, outside your gate. I can't go in though."

"Ahaha! It's ok! The hero will get everyone to you so they can meet you!"

"Yah... that's nice. I think."

"Yea, so... what? Why the hell is he here? Sorry Taylor, I'll see you soon."

"Ok?" Minnesota sighed and looked at the person staring at her. "He can get so excited sometimes, don'cha know..."

**-x-**

America marched over to the tall man in a coat standing a bit away from the group he was with. "Ivan! Why are you here?"

Russia smiled. "I am here to see Minnesota, da! Like the rest of you are."

America scowled. "Uh, no, you are not. I didn't invite you, did I commie?"

"Ah, you just forgot to Alfred! Da! You were going to invite me later so I could meet Alaska!"

"No! You're not going to meet Alaska or Minnesota or anyone else! You might spread your communism to them!"

At this point England came into the conversation. "Alfred! How many times do we have to tell you that communism isn't a disease!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you bloody idiot! Now let's go, we shouldn't keep Minnesota waiting. By the way, what is her human name? You should have told us before we got on the plane!"

America brightened when he remembered why he was there. "You're right! And her name is Taylor Jones. In fact, all my states have the last name Jones! Just like me!"

"Lovely..." England rolled his eyes.

And so the group, that now included Russia, began their trip to the front. Which was hard for them, since they all kept fighting. But, eventually, they made it to where Minnesota was beginning to lose her patience.

When she finally spotted America, she couldn't help but cry out, "Finally!" She had been waiting for ten minutes since Al ended that call. Really, how does it take one group ten minutes to go only a couple yards?

"TAYLOR!" America dropped his bags and hugged his thirty-second adopted sibling. Minnesota couldn't help but smile slightly while she hugged him back. None of the states got to spend much time with America. Even if they didn't like him, he was still their country and brother of sorts.

"Hey, Alfred."

America grinned and stopped hugging her. "Now, where are we going to go first? I hope you have something fun planned for all of us!"

"Yah, I do... well, at least I hope it's fun."

"Ahaha! I bet it will be! Let's go to your car! We can do introductions there. You brought the truck, right?" When she nodded, America went on, "Good! Cause we have an extra... stupid commies..."

**-x-**

With America driving now, and Minnesota in the passenger seat, everyone feared for their lives. Not that America was a bad driver... he just was a fast one. The only ones who didn't seem to mind were Russia, Italy, and Minnesota. In fact, they seemed to enjoy going that fast.

Too bad they were still in the heart of the city.

"ALFRED SLOW DOWN! YOU ALMOST HIT THAT PERSON!"

"MY HAIR!"

"Ahaha! This is fun, da?"

"NO!"

"So, Taylor, what are we doing first?" America asked as if he wasn't driving like a madman.

"I was thinking maybe the Mall and then maybe the Water Park or a lake..."

"WHOO! THE MALL!" America did a sharp turn, sending everyone in the truck flying. Even though they were wearing seat belts. America defies physics!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY WANKER?"

"I'm driving to the mall! It's gonna be so awesome! I haven't been there since they remodeled it!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US FOR A BLOODY MALL?"

"Not just any mall! The Mall of America! One of the biggest in the U.S!" You could practically hear America's grin. He seemed to remember something and slowed down the car. "Oh yeah, Taylor, you need to introduce yourself!"

Minnesota blinked. "What should I do?"

America waved one hand around vaguely. "Just say your name and some other stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Well that was helpful don'cha know."

Minnesota cleared her throat and turned around in her chair as much as she could. "Well, I'm the state of Minnesota, but I think you already knew that...

"My human name is Taylor Jones and I find being outside fun..." She trailed off unsure of what else she could say.

Everyone in the car jumped when it suddenly turned dark. They didn't notice that they had gone inside the parking garage. "Ah, it looks like we're here." Minnesota tried to keep in her excited smile. She loved to shop.

**-x-**

Walking in some of the nations couldn't help but gasp and look around. The mall was _huge_. Four floors full of stores and people. There was even an amusement park in the middle! No wonder America wanted to get there so quickly.

Minnesota smiled at the others expressions. "So what do you guys want to do first?"

"Is there pasta?"

"Actually, there..." She didn't get to finish that sentence though since her phone began to ring. When she saw the caller ID she gasped. "Ah! Be right back..." She walked right back out the doors and put the phone to her ear. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that we planned to meet up!"

On the other side of the phone, Canada laughed softly. "It's ok Taylor, lots of people forget about meeting up with me."

"Who are you?" She heard faintly.

"I'm Canada, Kumakichi!"

"Oh."

"Sorry about that Taylor. I don't know why Kuma always forgets my name..."

Minnesota didn't want to point out that it may have something to do with him always forgetting Kumajirou's name. "It's ok. So are you where we decided to meet up? It was the Mall right?"

"Yes, I'm waiting by the aquarium. But it's ok if you don't come. I can wait another day."

"Oh no! You don't have to wait! I'm already at the Mall... in fact I'm with-"

"America," they said at the same time. "Huh?"

"You're here with Alfred?"

"You see Alfred?"

"Yes." They both said in unison again before laughing.

"I'll go catch up to them and explain to you, ok?"

"Fine. Bye Taylor."

"Bye."

Running back in, Taylor look around for her group. She found Russia easily, he stood out against the crowd being much taller and being dressed in a coat and scarf despite it being nice outside. Rushing over to the group, she did indeed see America harassing Canada. Canada caught sight of her first.

"Taylor!"

"Oh hey Taylor! You're back! Guess who the hero found?"

"Oh I don't know..." She rolled her eyes. "Matthew?"

England seemed to blink in surprise. "Oh, so that's who that fool is talking to!"

"Maple..."

"Ahaha! Hey bro, guess what we're doing? Betcha can't guess? We're letting everyone meet my states!" America grinned, not even letting Canada get a word in edgewise. "It's gonna be so cool, bro! We started out with Tay-Tay-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, fine... with Taylor and we don't know who we're goin' to next! It's gonna be soooo fun! You wanna join?"

Canada stared at America in confusion. They... _what?_ What America said made no sense... no one about the states, right? He looked over at Minnesota to deny or confirm what America said and she nodded. Okay then. Maybe his brother was telling the truth for once.

"I'd like to join I guess... I hope I won't be a bother to anyone..."

He was ignored though, as per usual. America had decided now was the time to go check out the mall.

"Now where to go first. The stores or the park? Or the aquarium?"

"I vote shopping," was Minnesota's immediate response. She leaned over to Canada and whispered, "Sorry for getting you into this. You can leave whenever you want... probably."

Canada smiled, "No, no, it's ok. It'll be nice to get to know you all."

She sighed. "Just know that things will get crazy. I'm not like Louisiana with future telling voodoo but, I can tell this trip is going to turn weird, quick."

Canada didn't say anything but "eugh", as he was pulled along by America.

"We're going shopping first! Let's go!"

Minnesota couldn't help but squeal in glee. By loving shopping, I mean she _loves_ shopping. Everyone looked at her. So far the blonde had been quiet. Now she was running to catch up with America, telling him about the newest styles. The left behind countries looked at each other and decided to catch up to the North Americans.

They spent the next few hours wandering the mall. Italy dragged Germany to the Italian restaurant; America dragged England into the American Girl store. (To embarrass him of course! The Hero doesn't like American Girl, no way! He doesn't have a Felicity doll!) France flirted with every woman he saw (and a few men); Minnesota bought everyone Vikings shirts and warned them not to go near the Packers store. She almost slapped France for suggesting they go into the store. (Who cares for free cheese samples?)

Now, they only things left to do were the amusement park and the aquarium_. Where to go…,_ America thought, before laughing out loud. _The amusement park! Duh!_

"Come on, guys! We need to get tickets!" The others followed at a much slower pace. They had been walking for several hours straight, their legs were tired. That didn't seem to apply to America though. He still had that boundless energy he always had.

Minnesota frowned. By the pace they were going, they'd be able to go on a few rides before the mall closed. She wasn't going to bring them again tomorrow, which meant that they wouldn't be able to visit the aquarium. She sighed inwardly, the aquarium was beautiful. It was a shame they wouldn't get to go to it.

"America doesn't seem to be tired, da?"

The Minnesotan looked at the tall Russian. "Um, yah?" She was a little freaked out, Russia seemed to be getting a creepy purple aura.

"So, Minnesota… would you like to become on- oof!"

Russia was cut off by America punching him in the stomach. "Don't even finish that sentence commie. What did I say about spreading your communism?"

The aura around Russia darkened, and Minnesota could've sworn she heard some weird chanting.

Germany sighed. Really? They were going to fight in the middle of a mall? He needed to intervene.

"All right, all right, stop you two… You're attracting a crowd." Russia and America paused their stare down and looked around. Indeed, there was a crowd gathering around them.

America glared at him, "This isn't over, you. Once this trip is over, we'll settle this."

Russia smiled in a childishly evil way. "Of course, Comrade America. We should wait~ It gives me more time to figure out how I should pummel your face into the ground."

America scowled at the Russian, but didn't say anything back. He didn't want to ruin Minnesota's day. Suddenly, the frown turned upside down, and America was grinning again. "Now that we know that the commie's going to get a beat down later, we should get our tickets now!"

They got their tickets, and split up. America, Minnesota, and Russia went to go on the rollercoaster's. Germany face palmed when Italy ve'd and said he wanted to go on one of the kiddy rides. Almost an hour into it, America noticed that England was sitting on one of the benches on the side reading something, definitely not going on any rides. _Poor Iggy! He's such a stick in the mud he doesn't know how to have fun and is having trouble trying to pick a ride!_

America, being the hero he is, bounded over, determined to help his friend have fun. "Hey Arty! The hero is here to help you have fun!"

England glared at the American. "I am having much fun reading this book, you git!"

America was shocked. People had fun reading books? No way! He must be lying, too shy to tell America that he was bored to death!

"It's ok Arty! I know you're bored to death! Now let's have fun!" He grabbed England's hand and dragged him over to the middle of the amusement park. "What ride would you like to go on first…"

By the time the nations (re: America) got done going on all the rides several times, it was almost nine o'clock, and the mall was getting ready to close.

Most were worn out. They had the first half of the day walking and shopping, and a few of the countries were carrying bags. The second part of the day, they had been going on the rides in the Nickelodeon Universe.

Minnesota gave a weak grin, she actually had had fun. "Hey, since I know America didn't book you a hotel-"

"Hey!"

"Well, did you?"

"…no."

"See? Anyways, I booked one for you. I hope you don't mind" She fumbled with her bag and brought out eight room keys. She gave one to each nation present. "One for each of you…"

England stared in confusion at the last card. "Who's that one for?"

"Matthew. Ya know, Canada?"

"Oh, quite sorry for forgetting you."

"It's ok…" Canada sighed.

**-x-**

After one hectic night (with the nations, how could it _not_ be hectic?), the nations were up and ready for another day with Minnesota. Some were mad though. Why did they have to wake up so early? After walking all day they should have slept in, not wake up at six in the morning.

Minnesota, who had been at the counter, checking the nations out of the hotel, finally came outside. She smiled at them, "Heya."

She got grumbles in response.

Minnesota rolled her eyes. "The reason why I woke you up so early is we have to get to the place I'm taking you to early. And it takes around two to three hours to get there. You can sleep in the car."

With more grumbling, everyone piled into her car. Almost immediately, Italy and America fell asleep. For the next two and a half hours, the nations slept, argued, and ate. Nothing major happened; too early for stuff like that.

England was amazed by the nature he saw as they drove north. Most roads were guarded by tall trees, swaying in the light breeze. There was green everywhere you looked; you couldn't get away from it. It was beautiful and it made England smile. It was nice to know that there were still spots of green in America, that not every part was a city.

By the time they got there, everyone except Italy was awake. Minnesota smiled and motioned for the others to follow her down a trail. Everyone gaped when the path ended at a beach on a lake. The lake shimmered in the early sunlight, and already, you could see boats scattered over the water. The closest boat had a man and his two kids fishing. As the nations watched, the girl began reeling in the line that a fish had bit. They could hear her laugh as she held the fish she just caught.

Minnesota smiled. "Welcome to Lake Burrow, feel free to do anything you want. The rental shack is over there. Try to meet back here at, say, six." With that, she walked off and over to a dock to get on a small boat. They nations looked at each other before going back up the trail to change into swim suits.

Italy couldn't wait! He was going to be able to swim with Germany and flirt with pretty girls in bathing suits! Ve, Minnesota was so nice!

**-x-**

_A lazy day at the beach was a good idea,_ Minnesota thought while fishing on her boat. She would get to relax, and then when the nations left, she'd be able to clean her cabin on the lake. A nice plan in her mind. She had also decided that the nations would only stay for two days. America may not do his work, but Minnesota did (most of the time). They would be picking another state this evening, booking a flight to that state, and leaving sometime the next day. Honestly, Minnesota couldn't wait for them to leave. Russia was creeping her out. Leaning back a bit, she reeled in her line some and sighed in content.

It really is a nice day.

**-x-**

The nations had fun at the lake. Italy swam and made gravity defying sculptures of pasta. England finished his book and America forced Japan to go jet skiing with him. They then got into some competition with Russia, who had taken his scarf off for once; he didn't want his sisters present to get wet. Poor Japan, he had just wanted to read with England.

By the time it was six, the countries were tired once again, and couldn't wait to go to sleep. They still had to pick the next state though; they couldn't sleep yet.

Minnesota ran up to them, panting, with a wet America in tow. "Sorry, I had to dock my boat and he wasn't listening to me and fell in. I'll show you to my cabin now."

She ignored the others laughing at America, and began going up the trail to her cabin. It was like all the others, nothing different. It was a simple wood cabin that had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. She winced inwardly, that was going to be a pain in the morning. Good thing she was the only girl, if there had been more, it would've been real bad. After a short hike, they reached the cabin and Minnesota let everyone in.

Everyone filed into the small cabin, America being last. He had to stop by the truck and get Texas's hat to pick the next state.

The inside had a very homey feel; it was decorated in warm colors and there were a few furs scattered about. When America came in, everyone was lounging on the couches or floor. He grinned, "All right! It's time to pick the next state!"

"Ve~ Will that state have pasta?"

"It most likely will Feliciano, most places have Italian food."

"Yay~ Pastaaaa! Can we have pasta for dinner Taylor?"

"Um, sure?"

"Yay! I'll start it!" The Italian was suddenly re-energized and ran into Minnesota's small kitchen.

"Well, now that that pointless conversation is over let's pick!" America shook the hat and put his hand in it. Drawing it out, he unfolded the piece of paper and looked at his writing. His grin faded a bit as he stared at the name.

Minnesota got up to see what was making her 'brother' act like this. She took the paper from his hand and laughed. "It's a good thing you're getting him done now and not later. I'll go book a flight for you guys now." She put the paper on the table and smirked at America and Russia before walking out of the room.

Germany grabbed the paper and read the name on it:

"_Alaska."_

**I maybe should have said this in the beginning but... I'm doing everything from the Mall of America by memory. Also, I won't be doing accents... I'm not very good at them and if I did it would probably turn out horrible. This would've been updated sooner but I got re-obsessed with Percy Jackson... oh and I had a 5-page report due but who cares about stuff like that... This only got updated today due to me sitting down and going "I am going to finish this today!"**

**Also, slightly important. If you have been to or live/lived in a state I am going to do, **_**please**_** tell me what you know about it. Like seriously, please. I haven't been to most of the states, and the ones I have been to, I was very young when I visited. It would be awesome if you guys could leave a review or a pm or whatever to help me. Thanks. ^^**

**Next stop: Alaska (The land beyond the gods... gah, stop self this isn't Percy Jackson...)**


	3. 49 Alaska

**I don't own Hetalia or anything else mentioned. **

_Alaska: Come freeze your butt off_

Minnesota waved goodbye to the nations. She really hoped America would follow through with leaving her truck at her house, and not somewhere in a wreck. The redhead turned around and went back into her house. When the phone rang, she hurried up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ha~ The Vikings are totally going to lose against the Packers!"

"Shut up Wisconsin!"

**-x-**

A plane ride from Minneapolis, Minnesota to Anchorage, Alaska was only five hours. Unfortunately, due to some heavy rain, they had to wait an extra thirty minutes. America took the time to call Alaska, his youngest brother. America didn't know what to think about visiting Alaska with the commie. Alaska wouldn't want to be like Russia, would he? Maybe they could find a way to ditch Russia in the airport….

"Hello?" A young sounding voice asked.

"Yo! What's up Alexei?" America winced when he said that name. Alaska had to use a Russian name didn't he?

"Nothing really… you?"

"The hero's doing fine! Guess what?"

"I'm the next state? Yea, Minnesota called me last night."

"Oh? She did?" Yes, America had forgotten to call Alaska. He was really tired though! The Hero needs his beauty sleep.

"Yeah… she said I should be at the Anchorage airport at three."

"More like three-thirty. The plane's being held up by some rain." America grumbled here, "I have to sit next to the stupid commie…"

Alaska's voice perked up a bit. "Commie? Russia? I thought he wasn't invited."

America scowled. "He invited himself, commie bastard."

"Oh…" America suddenly heard barking from the other side of the phone. "I have to go, Alfred. See you soon."

"See you soon! Get ready for the Hero!"

**-x-**

Alaska bent down to pet his white Alaskan malamute, Pikatii. Her name was an Inuit word for companion, which was exactly what she was. Brown eyes stared up into his dark blue ones. "Now Pikatii, I know you don't like people but, please, _please_ don't try to eat any of the countries coming. It won't make us look good."

Pikatii barked and Alaska hoped that meant 'Sure, I'll only eat my dog food.' For some reason he doubted that's what the dog said.

Alaska was in Anchorage already, he had gone there to make sure all his dogs there were all right. The five other dogs were currently milling about the house, wandering from room to room. If you hadn't guessed already, Alaska was a dog lover.

He stood up and pushed his long, brown hair out of his eyes. _I need a haircut…_ he sighed. How many times has he told himself he would, and yet, his hair was still as long as ever.

Alaska spent the hours leading up to the countries coming playing with his dogs. He had already thought about where he was going to take them last night when Minnesota had called. He was glad she did; if she hadn't, he would've been up north, far from Anchorage. It would've taken him a day to get back down to Anchorage.

By the time it was three, Alaska had put Pikatii on a leash and had walked out the door. He was talking on the phone to the flightseeing tour company. For some strange reason they wouldn't let a twelve year old take a plane, even if he had an official pilot license.

Walking through the bustling city, Alaska sighed in irritation and looked over to the snowy mountains that were the backdrop to his city.

The countries would like him, right? Alaska was alone up north. Aside from America, or Hawaii, or one of the Canadian provinces visiting him every once in a while, he didn't see others like him much. He didn't mind most of the time though. He was a quiet boy who didn't mind being by himself.

Entering the airport, he realized he was a few minutes late. Looking around, he didn't see any of the countries in the semi-busy airport. He took out his phone to call America when it rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was America. Good timing.

"Yo! Alexei! Where are you?"

Alaska rolled his eyes. "I'm at the airport." He resisted adding _'duh'._

"Where? We'll meet ya there! You, uh, you don't have that dog with you, do you?"

Alaska tried not to grin. The last time America had visited him, he had stepped on Pikatii's tail. That had caused the dog to bite him hard. From America's tone, he still remembered.

"Yes. I told her to behave though."

He heard America sigh in relief. "So she'll be good and not bite me? Good. That hurt. Sort of. But not really! Because heroes don't get hurt! So, anyways, we'll go try to find you now!"

After telling America where he was, Alaska sat down to wait. He had only waited five minutes before he heard America yell his name again.

"YO, ALEXEI!"

That caused Pikatii to start barking loudly, causing America to scream and hide behind England. Alaska tapped her muzzle and glared at her. "Stop it. You're making a scene."

America slowly came out from behind England. "So you brought Demon Dog!" Pikatii growled, causing America to hide yet again.

Alaska looked from his dog to America. "I don't think she likes you." He brought Pikatii closer to him, just in case.

America stepped away from England again. "Ahem, anyways, guys, this is Alaska. Alaska this is everyone." He pointed to each country saying their name. Alaska said a quiet hello to them all, including Canada who America forgot to say.

"I am back! Everyone missed me, _da_?" A smiling Russia magically appeared behind America. America glared at him cause, _damn it he had thought he had lost him!_

"And this is Russia." America introduced reluctantly.

Alaska said his hello and Russia stared at him. Alaska did look a bit like him. It was weird.

"Alaska, become one-"

America cut him off by punching him again.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE 'BECOME ONE' THING?"

"Hmm…If I remember correctly, you said nothing about the becoming one. You said not to spread my 'communism.'"

"Uh…" America looked flabbergasted for a second. "Well, I'm saying it now! Don't say the creepy 'become one' line! These are my states- my siblings- not yours to take!" He glared full force at Russia.

Russia just smiled. "Ok, but all will become one with Russia in the end." He grabbed Alaska's hand, which caused Pikatii to growl again. Russia patted her on the head. "_Privet_ Alaska, you will show us around now, _da_?"

Alaska was confused, but ran with it. "Uh, sure. I walked here since my house isn't very far away, so…" He trailed off, not use to talking to a group. He cleared his throat and began to talk again. "We need to stop by my house since I need to drop off Pikatii, even if she might be useful at the place we are going to." He glared at the floor, mentally cursing the flightseeing company.

America grinned at Alaska. "Well off to your house we go!" He suddenly paused. "Your other dogs aren't there, are they?"

Alaska laughed, "Maybe."

**-x-**

After another encounter with Alaska's dogs that almost got America bit, they were off to the place Alaska was taking them. That he had yet to tell them about. After about thirty minutes of walking, they came to a warehouse near the outskirts of Anchorage.

Alaska looked over at the nations. "You guys stay here for a second, ok?" He waited for them to confirm that they would before going in the building.

The nations were glad they decided to stay outside. After a few minutes, they heard a scream and a man came running out of the building, Alaska trailing behind him, smiling. The countries (minus Russia) suddenly remembered that the first person to settle his house had been Russia and stared at the young boy wearily.

They still followed them to the shed the older man was unlocking. When he threw open the doors, the countries were confused to see a few planes in there. Alaska looked at them and said, "Flightseeing."

The nations understood now what they were doing. Well, all of them minus Italy, but he's Italy.

Alaska pointed at the man. "Mr. Johnson is going to be the pilot of one plane, and I am going to pilot the other. Sort yourselves into groups of…" He seemed to be counting in his head, "Groups of four."

After sorting themselves into groups, the nations stared at Alaska and Mr. Johnson, waiting to be told what to do.

"I'll take that group," he pointed over to where Japan, Italy, Germany and France were standing, "And Mr. Johnson will take the rest of you. Then we-"

"What! You don't want to be in a plane with your brother! So mean Alexei…"

"It's not because of you… it's more because of your group."

Mr. Johnson paled. "Th-then maybe you should take them… lowly me might not be able to handle them."

Alaska really did not want to. He knew having England, Russia, and America (Canada would be no problem) in a tiny plane, together would _not_ end well.

Which was why he was mentally hitting his head against the wall when he was in the plane, hearing America laugh as he buckled himself up in the back.

He was trying to ignore the laughter and focus on checking the plane. He always got nervous when he was flying other people around. Him and his dogs? Perfectly fine. Giving a flight tour to a group of countries who probably will end up fighting sometime during the flight? Well, wouldn't _you_ be nervous?

After checking everything, making sure everyone was in, briefing everyone on what to do, and putting on a pair of cool aviator goggles, the planes were ready for takeoff. Alaska let Mr. Johnson go first before following him into the air.

In the cabin, everyone jumped a little at the takeoff.

England looked around nervously. "Was it really the best idea to let a twelve year old fly us?"

America grinned, "Of course! Alaska is the best pilot—after the Hero of course!"

Canada nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but no one noticed him.

After that, it was quiet for a while, everyone just looking out his window. They quickly went by the city and into nature. Minus the occasional house, there was nothing but the wilderness.

The silence was broken by Alaska's voice over the radio. "We are nearing Denali, or, as it is also known, Mt. McKinley."

Outside the windows was the tallest mountain in North America. Its snow white peaks rose up far above them, disappearing into the clouds. The plane tilted up a bit and they listened to Alaska tell them about the Denali and the mountains around it. After a going upwards for a while, the plane began to descend onto a part of the mountain.

"We won't be able to go up to the summit, so, sorry. The best I can do is land here and you guys can walk around."

Everyone was jumbled as the plane hit the snow. When the plane stopped, America whooped and jumped out of the plane. He grinned as Japan ran out of the other plane with France behind him, giving him an air kiss. Alaska slowly got out of his plane, waiting to see what the others thought of his house.

Germany looked at the steep mountainside. "It is rather cold, but, uh, very… nice looking." Alaska nodded his thanks, and knew that was going to be the best compliment he could get out of the tall nation.

Alaska watched silently as the others walked around the mountain. Except for a moment where it looked like England was about to push France off the cliff, everyone seemed to be getting along. It was nice.

Eventually, they had to go or else they would not be able to maneuver around the mountain at night. Getting into the plane, Alaska wanted to show them the mountain at sunset. After flying away a bit, Alaska told them to look out their windows. He smiled as he imagined how the mountains must look right now. The white slopes turning orange and pink, the setting sun making it shine slightly. That was one of the reasons why Alaska loved snow; it made everything looks shiny.

**-x-**

Later, in the hotel room Alaska had gotten them, the group was warming up and fuming. The fuming mainly because Alaska had made them pay for the ride. ("Oh? Did I forget to mention it's about $200 per person?")

Japan sipped his hot chocolate. "So, what are we doing tomorrow Alaska-san? Today was a very enjoyable experience and I hope tomorrow can be one too."

Alaska paused in petting Pikatii, (who they had picked up earlier) to think. "I was thinking of something that can only be done at another of my houses. Though this one is a bit far away…"

"Vee~ does that mean we'll have to get up early?"

"Probably…"

Cue many groans.

**-x-**

There were, of course, many grumbles at having to wake up early. The nations napped in the van as America drove and Alaska told him where to go. Well, some of the nations napped. In the backseat of the van they had rented, were Alaska's dogs. The six dogs had free reign of the van, as Alaska did not like to see his dogs in kennels. So, the nations tried to sleep while having a 50-60 pound dog run over them.

By the time they got to Alaska's other house, most of the nations were understandably irritated.

He turned around to look at the others. "Ok, you guys stay here and I'll be right back." He jumped out of the van, ran to the sliding door the van had, and opened it. At his whistle, the dogs began barking and ran out of the van. Alaska tried to herd the dogs over to one shed, but they were busy playing in the snow. He sighed and left them there, running over to the shed.

At the jingling of a bell, the dog's ears perked up and ran over. Alaska smiled as he dragged out the old harness and beckoned Pikatii over.

It was quiet where the nations were, minus the occasional snore from Italy. When they heard the tinkling of bells, the countries looked out the window to see Alaska driving a dog sled. America began laughing.

"I haven't seen one of those in _years_! I didn't know he was going to bring that out!"

America jumped out of the car and the others followed at a slower pace.

Alaska looked up, and for the first time, the nations saw a giant smile on his face. "Would you guys like to try it?"

Russia wanted to go first, but while the dogs could pull him, the old sled could not hold his weight. Getting off, America jumped on. He laughed as the he was pulled around, the cold air whipping past his face.

Alaska smiled to himself as he watched the nations play in the snow. The sledding had been abandoned a while ago, and now there was a giant snowball war going on. He laughed in his head as he scooped up a handful of snow. This didn't turn out as bad as he thought it would.

**AN Alaska is a seriously pretty place~ I'd go there in a heartbeat if it weren't so cold. Sorry this took so long, school and semester exams and all the good stuff. But now Winter Break is here! So yay!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah everyone~! Happy holidays!**

**Up next: Kansas **


	4. Authors Note Sorry

**Hello~!**

**Unfortunately, this is not an update. This is just a authors note with some bad news.**

**You may have noticed that this hasn't been updated in a while. It's mainly because I fell out of the Hetalia fandom sometime last January. I checked in occasionally, but I lost interest. After a few months, I began to get an interest again. I was about 50% done with the next 2 chapters. And then my mom broke my computer. **

**That was about 4 months ago. I just got word this week that it probably will never work again. Like, there's a 10% chance it will, if that. Me and my mom both shared that computer and are very mad since hundreds of documents are now lost.**

**That also includes all the chapters for this, plus all my notes on what the states looked like, acted like, how they interacted, etc.**

**Sooooo… this may take a while more to get finished. I still have the general idea of most of the characters just lost the details and the actual written chapters. I'm waiting to see if my computer will be fixed before I attempt to write anything new.**

**So so so soo sorry for the long wait. I see people reviewing and faving and following and I get this glowy feeling inside and smile and then inwardly cry cause I don't have anything for you all. Thank you so much though. :D**

**-Pie**


End file.
